Son's of Egypt
by bigk4062
Summary: A study of 2 boys, one who grew up to be Pharaoh, one who grew up to be the Thief King.


In the middle of the night, a cry is heard from the desert. Deep in the trenches of a hidden city, where the lost population of the world hid from their misdeeds. It is the sounds of labor, a woman pushing hard to bring new life into the world. There is no midwife, nor wise woman or doctor to help smooth her path into motherhood.

Instead, she is doubled over in pain, pushing with all her might all alone. Occasionally, a beam of moonlight shines through, giving a soft, romantic glow to the room she was in. Other than that, the only light was from a single candle, lit by her legs so she could watch herself give birth.

Such was the custom in the world she had found herself in, the one she was about to give birth into. One more, two more, and three more pushes then…. The baby slid out of her as she collapsed backwards, completely exhausted.  
It cried, and she could barely focus enough to look at it. Reaching around behind her, she found a sharpened stone, using it to cut the cord that attached mother to child. When that was done, she called out weakly, her part finished as several people filtered into the room to take the baby away, stopping in their work only long enough to let her whisper a name before she fell into a deep sleep.

They carefully cleaned the baby up, noting with pleasure that it was a boy before taking him out, still screaming. The oldest of them, a woman, held him up to be admired by the group that had gathered, beaming.

"Fellow citizens, I bring you great news. A new member of our ranks, to help our power grow. May his name forever be associated with greatness, Kul Elna's newest citizen- Ammon"

X

Many moons later, The Pharaoh dropped down onto his knees in front of Bes and Tauret, praying as his wife, the Queen Jomana, went into labor.

Their first two children had died shortly after birth, much to his own personal heartbreak. Now, this child was to be brought into the world, and he had taken care to make sure everything was prepared. The temple was cleaned, the birthing bricks were blessed by the priests, and careful scenes were painted on them depicting an easy birth and happy childhood for the baby. He knelt, hardly looking up when the door opened, and the sounds of footsteps approached him.

"My Pharaoh."

"Brother." Pharaoh Aknamkanon addressed Aknadin, looking down at his arms.

"I see you brought the young Seto here. Are you coming to pray with me my brother?" Aknadin smiled, looking down at the almost 1 year old in his arms. Seto had been born the same time as his cousin Hana, but where the female had slipped into the afterlife only days after birth, Seto had thrived. Until Queen Jomana could deliver a son, Seto was the heir for the throne of Egypt.

"Your son grows more every time I see him Aknadin. Truly, he is a fine Prince for Egypt."

"Thank you my Pharaoh." Aknadin replied, watching as the blue-eyed boy reached out to his uncle, who took him gladly.

"My wife has been by The Queen's side all night, she says the time is near." Pharaoh Aknamkanon frowned, turning back to the statue of Tauret, the pregnant hippo.

"Will you pray with me brother? I know waiting for your son to be pushed down the line is hard, but will you pray the Queen gives me a son?" Aknadin nodded, kneeling down with his brother. Seto watched the two men, wiggling out of Aknamkanon's arms to kneel with them, listening as they raised prayers to the God's themselves.

Finally, the royal Vizier entered, kneeling with the two men.

"What say you, Shimon? Do you bring me good news this day?" Aknamkanon asked, looking at his trustworthy old friend.

"My Pharaoh, Prince Aknadin, The Queen gives you glad tidings. She has birthed successfully a young Prince. She wishes his name to be Atem, after the Pharaoh who came before him." Aknamkanon shot to his feet, bowing one more time to the Gods before smiling.

"So it is done. Have them record this, Shimon. I have a son, Prince Atem. He shall be a great king for Egypt, and protect her with all his might, in the name of the Pharaoh Aknamkanon." Shimon bowed to his Pharaoh, then the two Princes before backing out of the room.

Aknamkanon waited for a moment before kneeling in front of Seto. "Today, Egypt has been born a Great Prince, who shall be Her Lord and Protector. You shall be his Right Hand, his most trusted advisor, and when the people of our land stop and give thanks, it shall be to The Royal Cousins of Egypt, who have an everlasting bond that does not allow for jealously and rage, just as it is with your father and myself. I know you will take this duty seriously my son." Seto nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say, just knowing he was supposed to agree.

"Good." Aknamkanon rose, patting the boy on the head. "Let us announce the birth of my son, the future Pharaoh." He left the temple with his brother and nephew beside him, all three members of their house proud to announce the birth of the Son of Egypt.


End file.
